This Kiss-CIN-Ben and Ciara Romance
by wildhearts17
Summary: It's been three weeks since Jordan has been caught and returned to Bayview and after a weeklong stay in the hospital Ben has finally started to feel like his old self while recovering at the gatehouse. Finally, his life with Ciara is solid and he's ready to start thinking about the future.


**November 27, 2019**

Ben lays awake in bed thinking of his past and the future he would like to have with Ciara. Turning gently to his left side so not to aggravate his healing stab wound, inflicted by Jordan before she was caught, he is shocked to find a very awake Ciara staring at him.

"Ok, Ben Weston, spill it." Ciara wasn't in a humorous mood and very serious, "Something has been bothering you all day. You haven't been yourself."

Ben sat up and laughed slightly, "I can assure you nothing has been bothering me." He could see she wanted an answer. He sighed, "Ok, you got me. I've been thinking about the future. I've been thinking a lot about it since Jordan almost killed me."

Ciara started rubbing his shoulder, "I know. I can't stop getting that image of her plunging that knife into your side. She almost killed you." She brushed away tears that were coming down her cheeks, "She almost took you away from me."

Ben took her in his arms to comfort her, "Hey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He stroked her hair, "I know one thing though I'm not immortal and neither are you and we don't have forever." He was trying to find the words to what he wanted to say, "I've been going over my life and all my fears and all my wants and I've come to a final conclusion of my analysis."

Ciara looked up stunned at him, "Analysis? You sound like a physics professor. So what is your conclusion Doctor Weston."

He grinned broadly, "I want us. I want you. Not just as my girlfriend." Ben tried to fight his nervousness, "I've been trying to find the perfect time, the perfect place to ask this, and I was close then your Uncle Roman came up to us in front of the Pub, to wish us Happy Thanksgiving. Followed by your Mom, then your Aunt Kayla, then Doctor Evans and John. I had everything perfect the moon light was shining on you, we were in the exact same positions we were in last year, when we kissed for the first time and then…"

"Wait you remembered the exact same positions we were in when we kissed for the first time?" Ciara was in awe at Ben's romantic side never failing as usual.

"Babe of course I did. When you kiss the woman you've waited all your life for you never forget, you remember every detail." Ben beamed with pride.

Ciara wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so glad you remembered. There was something I wanted to tell you in that exact same spot and then that horrible downpour came down on us." She could see Ben was anxious still about what he had to say, "Are you going to let the rain spoil what you wanted to say in front of the Pub?'

Ben took her hand in his arms, "No. What I want to say, ask is…I hope you won't think it'll ruin things between us but…Ciara Alice Brady will you…wait…." He got out of bed and went around to her side of the bed and got down on one knee, "Ciara Alice Brady, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ciara started to cry and held his trembling hand to her heart, "Yes...Yes Oliver Benjamin Weston I will marry you."

Ben grabbed her face in his hands and started to kiss her passionately, "Babe you have made me the luckiest guy on earth." He continued to kiss her, "I can't believe we're going to officially spend our lives together, just the two of us Ciara and Ben Weston."

Ciara's face changed, "Just the two of us?" she worked up courage to tell Ben her news, "Baby, I hope you won't mind sharing me. I mean you must want us to be newlyweds for awhile but someone else will be demanding more of my time soon. I hope you'll be Ok with that."

Ben pulled back puzzled, "Who?'

"Oliver Benjamin Weston the second or maybe an Olivia?" Ciara took Ben's hands in hers and kissed them, "Ben, I'm pregnant."

Ben paused momentarily, tried to speak and still kneeling fell over and lost consciousness.

**20 minutes Later**

"Baby, are you ok?" Ciara sat on the floor holding Ben in her arms with his head in her lap, "You were out for a long time, I was about to call an ambulance."

When he recovered, "Babe, we're pregnant? We're having a baby?"

Ciara stroked his forehead, "Yes, Ben. We're having a baby. Are you happy?"

"Happy? I am over the moon." He kissed her lips lightly, "Next year we are going have an extra awesome Thanksgiving, you me and our Baby."


End file.
